The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0048’.
‘CIFZ0048’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-small size red decorative flower, medium-small size plant with round oval plant habit and a natural season response in early October.
‘CIFZ0048’ originated from a mutation: Female parent x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the female parent.
The female parent was ‘Ashley Cinnamon’ (‘CIFZ0038’).
TABLE 1When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0048’ has:1)Similar flower type with a bit larger size and darker morered/less bronze-red color than ‘Ashley Cinnamon’2)Blackcloth and natural season response is one or two daysslower than ‘Ashley Cinnamon’3)Similar plant habit and similar plant size as ‘Ashley Cinnamon’
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0048’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place in Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.